The Next Generations of naruto
by Satsuki-Sayuri
Summary: its about everyone on naruto. it is a naruhina and also has oc characters but not till later. rated m for adult themes(lemons,and bad words) NARUTO the way i think it should go after shippuden... i suck at sumeries bare with me... love satsuki -
1. the save of war

disclamor i do not own any characters of naruto, but i will have my own oc in this way later in the story..mABE idk yet. or she might come early i would like your predictions on the story and or like and rate and comment or whatever. ^_^ plz...and yes this is my first story sorry it took me so long to take it off of paper for few who know.

...OH BTW THIS TAKES AFTER THE MANGA PAGE 615CH

and when i do this ~ and the name behind it is the person who said it.

NARUTO&HINATA~ At war with Ten tails

"ready hinata?.. lets go"~naruto

"hai! Naruto-kun"~hinata.

Naruto let go of her hand and did multi shadow clone jutsu."bushin no jutsu!" and with that he extended the nine tials power to all his friends. once agian old hinatas hand they ran and jumped up high in the air.

"BUAKUGAN!"~Hinata activated her pro.

`wow i cant belive how my buakugan is so powerfull now.'

"RASANGON!"~Naruto started to form.

everyone elts fallowed tenten, sakara, lee, choji, kakashi, iruka, and more all jumped and formed ther mostpowerfull jutsu and before the tentails relise everyone was in the air heading triat tword him about to attack. everyone striked at once but the taintails let out a ginormous roawr and forced everyone back smashing on the ground. most struggled to get up some dint even get up at all because they were knocked out by the impact. naruto still holding hinatas hand got up and helped her up. he created two more shaddow clones. one grabbed hinatas other hand and narutos hand.

"hinata hang on!"~naruto.

Hinata looked at him in confution then she relised she was being launched back in the air. the ten was still roawring but with less impulse. naruto recreated the rasangan but as a shurikin in the same hand hes holding hinatas. she activated her buakugan agian and the rasangan aborbing more chakra from buakugan creating the masive tense chakra as the flew into the tentails mouth they both shouted "BUAKURAIN! SHURIKIN!" Tentails closed his mouth.

"Heh heh heh"~the tentails chuckled.

shikimaru got mad and strained himself creating the biggest shaddow possestion jutsu with the ninestails chakara and possesed the ten tails he couldnt move. everyone elts reformed the best moves to attack at sinc again.

naruto and hinata are falling threw the throut holding the chakara needed for the buakurain shurikin.

"hinata! can u fined th-"~naruto

"already did"~hinata

"great, lead"~naruto

hinata and naruto raised the buakurain shirikin for more impact and hit the heart strait on. everyone elts on the other side hit at the same time again and the tentails seased, bloated up and chrystalized over into stone. everyone screamed and shouted in victory as the beast started to decenigrate in ash.

Shikamaru fell in (out of noware)came up and set his head on her lap. tears started rolling out of her eyes. shikamaru opened his eyes still weak and saw her.

"what a pain...dont cry ill be fine."~Shikamaru

"...i know''~Temari...

well thats the end of chapter1 hoped u like it. its gunna be a naruhinaXx nad a side of others. i need to know who u want me to pair, tho im already gunna pair Temari with Shikamaru bc im a Shikamaru fan...

shika~"you are are ya?"

me~"shika-kun..uhh.. i dint know u were here."

shika~''well, i am what u gunna do about it?''

me~''uhh...(blush)''

shika~''hhmmmh...(grabs me by the hand and pulls me ina notherroom) shell finish the next chapter when we come back"

everyone~(domfoundent)


	2. after war(meeting a friend)

chapter 2. i do not own any naruto characters

me~ so with that sai-

Shikamaru~ (walks in) what are u all staring at?

sakura~ ...uhhh why do u have a black eye?

naruto~(big grin)(looks at me)..wha did u dooo?

me~ nuttin dad...geez. it aint what i did its what he tryed to doo.

Shika~what a pain...

Hinata~ok now im mad what did u try i wanna know.

me~ok ok stop leave so i can fiinish my story please?... and leave him alone its none of your bisness, besides i can handle it right shika?

shika~hmmh...yeah.

Back at war...

choji walked over to temari.

Choji~is he ok?

Tem~yeah he'll be fine...

Choji~ ok let me take him, ill carry him back to the camp.

everyone elts did the same and helped eachother back to ther own camps, some even whent back to the villages. the tentails beast was gone and in ashes spread across the lands. everyone is happy that the war is over. (well for now)

2 days later at the villages-

paint* paint* (sakura)

Tem~ hes ok right?

Sakura~ yeah he'll be fine im just trying to restore the chakara storage flow... He used so much to restrain the beast it could of effected him to never use chakara again...

Tem~ oh... 'please let him continue being a ninja'

Sakara~ So uhm...wheres the hero and the heiress?

Tem~ oh...uhh i dont know last time i saw him he was attacking the beast in the air...

Sakara~ oh...'hope there ok'

Tem~ mabe if u asked the others they could prolly tell you more.

Sakura~ ok, do u mined watching him wile i go report to tsunade?

Tem~(smiles) iv got him..go.

Sakura smiles and walks out of the tent they have for the hospital wile traveling back to the villages. She rushes over to tsunade to give her the report on how all the people are doing.

(time pass and sakura gave reports)

tsunade~ thanks sakura

Sakura~ no problem...(starts to walk out but stops at the doorway) Tsunade?

Tsunade~ yes sakura?

Sakura~ i-is N-Naruto o.k?

Tsunada~(sigh) i dont know...last person to see him and hinata was lee...he told me that he saw them two jump in the mouth of the tentails with a big jutsu...but he had a good conclusion, he thinks naruto and hinata killed the beast by attacking the heart.

Sakara~ i see...do you mind if i make a search team to help me fined their bodies?

Tsunada~ i have one in mind.

two hours later waiting was Sakura, Hashi, kiba and akimaru, tenten and shino...

Hashi~ lets go

they all went back to the once a battle field. the team search everywere and couldnt fined a single trace of them. like they just disapeared.

Naruto&Hinata

1,000 or more yards in the ground, yesterday...

naruto awakes slowly, feeling weight on him he lifts his head a little bit and takes a glance before hitting his head back on the ground. He can hardly move. everything around them is black, nothing is see`able. Naruto squeezed his hand, he felt somthing in it, then he remembered.

*flashback*

(i suck a flashbacks fair warning)

naruto~Hinata can u fined th-

Hina~ already did.

naru~ great, lead.

They both raised the buakurain shurikin together and hit the heart with full force, then evey thing grew a bright light of white.

*END*

Naruto remebered everything. he relized that it was hinata's hand he was holding and the weight on him must be her too. when he finally got feeling back in his mucles he sits up.

Naru~ Hinata...Hinata wake up.

Hina~hmmmmmmmhf

Naru~ hinata u ok?

hinata sits up.

Hina~ hmm yeah i think so...uhm were ar-

Naru~ I dont know...but we got to get out and fined the others.

Hina~ y-yes...

The two of them get up naruto helping hinata.

Hina~ ahh!... owch.

Naru~ you ok hinata!?

naruto caught her. still holding her hand so he wouldnt loose her in the dark.

Hina~ uhhhh. no! my leg it hurts.

Naru~ its ok dont worry ill carry you.

Hina~ n-no its alright mabe we should wait here.

Naru~ in the pitch black i dont think so nobody could fined us we need to resurface...plus ur leg might get infected. im not willing to risk that on you or anyone elts. remember i dont go back on my word, thats my ninja way.

hinata had nothing to say or to protest agenst what he said. so she nod and agreed to it. Naruto pucked her up and put her on his back.(piggybackride).

Hina~ but naruto-kun how are we gunna get out of here?...its pitch black.(she wisperd in his ear)

Naru~ do u still have some energy or chakara left?

Hina~ mabe...i think so.

Naru~ could you activate your buakugan?...u can see thre stuff can u also see threw the dark?

Hina~ uh-uh..not in pitch black...

Naru~Damn. (eep-hinata squeeked) sorry i dint mean to scare you.

Hina~ its o-ok...

Naru~ i gess ill start walking...(4 or 5 steps later)

*KABLUNK* OWWHHH...thers a wall. Hinata-chan u ok? i dint mean to fall on you.

Hina~ahh...ill be fine. hey at least u found a wall, now we can fallow it.

Naru~ yeah great idea.

few moments later the two were in silence sorta, naruto was humming a little. hinata broke that silence by shushing naruto. she covers his mouth with her hand.

Naru~ hinata whats wrong? *removing her hand*

Hina~ shush i thou-

*hmhm hahahah...(echo).*

XXX~ Your quick to listen.

Naruto tenced up, gripping onto hinata more witch caused her a little pain but not enough to not see what was going on. Hinata gripped tightly to narutos sholders. They both saw a light start to get bighter right infront of them. It was a small fire and it grew big enough to see eachothers faces and once they both seen the face that created the fire, naruto's eyes went red emediately.

Hina~ S-sa-ssu-k-ke...

Naru~*naruto jumped back a little*. WHAT DO YOU WANT! (Naruto said in a growling voice)

Sasuke~ same as you baka..world peace. 'my way'

Naru~ 'did sasuke loose his mined?' ...thats not true.

Sasuke~ well i do want world peace...just my way of it being resaulved...*grinds*

Hina~*wispers in naruto's ear* we should run...

Naru~*wispers* run? theres noware to go.

Sasuke~..hmmfh...come.

Naru~ WHY? why would we follow you?

Sasuke~ cause the way i see it u only have two options. sit in here in the dark and die witch i would love to see but that wouldnt be fair for me sence...i want to kill you, or you can fallow me to see the way out of this. i promise no harm will be done. now make up ur mined..*starts walking*

naruto and hinata both agreed to follow sasuke at a distance. Sasuke knew they would follow him.

Back at the camp...

Ino was just walking among the people in camp and came apon choji sitting by the fire. she walked up behined him and stood ther till he lifted the hotdog on a stick he was cooking over the fire. choji was just about to eat it in one bit when Ino leaned over his sholder and took a bight out of the hotdog. She chewd it with a smile on her face and swallowed it.

Ino~ very good choji i might have to have u over to cook me some for dinner when we get back...hehee

Ino said with a giant grin on her face^. Choji laught. He scooted over to make room on the log and gesterd her to sit.

Choji~ Ha! ur funny ino-chan.*munch,munch* (he took a small bite out of the hotdog to be pleasant in front of a lady.)

Ino~ Oh well im being completely serious..*striat face*...*chuckles*(takes another bite outta his hotdog.)

Choji~ Hey that bite was bigger than the first one! *smiles*

Ino~ fine when we get back to the village ill cook a big meal for ya. sound fair?

Choji~ ill be shure to bring an empty stomach..HaHa!

Ino~ good...hey weres shikamaru?

Choji~ oh hes in the medic tent...Temari and sakura was taking care of him when i dropped him off there.

Ino~ what!? is he ok?

Choji~ relax hes fine he just passed out from using to much chakara, all he needs is a little rest.

Ino~ whew thats good. i thought he was seriously injured, you cant help but worry because hes out teammate.

Choji~ yeah...hmmm*munch*, hey Ino do u have a thing for shikamaru?

Ino~ NOOO! BAKA! HES WAY TO LAZY! AAND THE PERSON I LIK-...*face gets red and facing the ground*

Choji~ What you can tell me...*sticks a hand on her leg.*

Ino~...o.0...o. *looks strait in his eyes* sorry i cant *blush* i gotta go.

Ino gets up and walks away from choji walking threw the crowd again for choji to only lose sight of her.

me~well thats the end of this chapter i relized i have to make the chapters longer...i did not relize the first chapter was that short... -_-

uchiha~ well well when do we come in the picture?, Suki

me~ uh...not for a while i still have to tel-

Uchiha~ oh come o just skipp to the part-

me~ NOooo! no no no no and nope...*blush*

uchiha~ ok but i think its the best part of the story and our love li-(hmmhmhmhmhmhmhmh)

me~*covers his face* ok people like and rate and comment review whatever, i got to take care of uchiha...*drags in another room.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3... this whole chapter is about naruto and hinata.. cause apparently someone is impatient. anyway if u havent notice i give away alot of spoilers in the regular reading not the story... anyway thanks for reading- and i want to know what u guys or girls or animals think of this and what are your predictions...(that dont include u Hikari) so withthat sai-

Uchiha~ come on just skipp forword...plz

me~ no its my story i make it 2 or 4 chapters before i add...that part but defenatly not till later i gotta figure out about (spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler ) anyways ok uchiha?

Hiru~ sis is he bothering you?

me~ just a tad but he can stay ill tolerate. ;) anyway back to i was saying, i do not own naruto.

Uchiha~ come on at least tell them my name suki...suki...SUKI dont ignore me! hey HAY HEYYY-!...beep beep beep..errrrrr

_0_0_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Naruto&Hinata

meanwhile following Sasuke

Naru~hmmfh

Hina~N-Naruto K-Kun.

Naru~SASUKE! why would you help us and how did you know were we were?

Sasuke~ well i fell, as u did into this cave...

Hina~ your lying...

Sasuke~hmhmhmm your always too,..*glance at naruto* guess you and her got it. congrats to be honest i always thought you would be to baka to figure it out.( keeps going on talking)

hinata hides behind narutos shoulder. she wishes she could run away, but because of her leg, in so much pain. She dont even know whats wrong with it. just that her whole leg hurts. naruto took a glance back at hinata while sasuke was still talking.

Naru~ts- shut up you baka!

sasuke turned around and looked at him. naruto stopped too. The light in sasuke;s hand went out slowly..then ther was a light naruto saw at a distance. then he could see the uchiha's face more clearly. Hinata looked over naruto's shoulder. and saw the end. she looked over to sasuke who was looking straight at her. she felt un eased

Sasuke~ Naruto sence i helped you u must help me.

said sasuke as they were walking at the light.

Naru~'i dont like the sound of this'...whats the problem?

Sasuke~ the restoration of my clan...i want-

naruto squints his eyes at the uchiha.

sasuke~ HER,...(as he points to the hyuga heiress)

they are now standing at the entrance of the cave high in a mountain. Hinata grips tighter on Narutos shoulders, scared. Naruto grits his teeth and yells at the Uchiha.

Naru~ OVER MY DEAD BODY! I would NEVER let anyone as low life as you to take any girl specially HINATA and use her a..a a TOOL! TO MAkE BABIES!..

Hina~ Naruto-Kun..*whispers*...(eeep)

Naru~ *growls a deep growl*

-0-...

After Naruto said that he jumped away off the mountain top. thinking sasuke would follow to put up a fight. Hinata eeped at the force naruto used to jump. Sasuke just smirked then looked down at the field where the battle was taken and he saw a group of people probably searching for them two. Sasuke had his eyes fixed on a girl that was standing down their searching.

TIME PASS -

Naruto was still raging at what sasuke said, and his speed kept increasing. Kurama was worried.

Kyubi~ _**Naruto calm down hes not chasing you. what he said was wrong but dont take it out of my chakara or the Hyuga.**_

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata cringing at the tencity and speed he was using. The Kyubi was right. He slowed down a lot and manage to put a lot of distance between them and Sasuke. Naruto made his way down a tree to the ground so he could put Hinata down so she could rest.

Naru~ *sets her down and looks at her leg* Im sorry hinata-chan for losing my...temper...a-are you okay?

Hina~ Uh, yeah im fine...Naruto?

Naru~ yes?

Hina~ T-T-Thank y-you Naruto-Kun

Naru~ For what?

Hina~ F-For carrying me and ...N-Not g-giving me up t-to sasuke.

naruto dint say a word for the next two minutes. Hinata thought she might have said something wrong. Naruto was looking at her leg. there was blood all over her pant legs. Naruto touched her leg and moved it a little.

Hina~ouch!

Naruto~ oh sorry did it hurt?

Hina~mmmm

NarU~ seem like ima have to patch you up. can you take your pants off or do u need help?

Hina~*blushes beat red* Uhh. why do i need to take my p-p-pants o-o-off?

Naru~ because i need to clean your wound...ill go look for some water wile you take it off.

Naruto starts to walk off between the trees looking for a water source. All Hinata can think of is naruto see-ing her with no pants on.(blushes). Hinata struggled to take her pants off but she managed to do so. Naruto was by a creek trying to find something to carry the water in when he heard som voices calling his and hinatas name. he ran in that direction and bumped into Hashi.

(clash!)

Naru~ohmmf *fell to the ground* hey oh-

Hashi was still standing, looking down at naruto.

Naru~ Lord Hyuga-Hashi...

Hashi~ hmf.. where's my daughter.

Naru~ shes back that way-(*hashi starts walking) BUT! uh shes hurt. Were is the others. soon enough kiba found them both naruto still on the ground.

Kiba~ Hey! SAKURA!, TENTEN I FOUND NARUTO!.

Sakura~ Naruto! *leans over and hugs him* (helps him up)

Ten~ Hey naruto we foreshore you died...(stops and looks around) where's Hinata?

naruto points over to the way Hashi was walking.

Naru~ But uh shes hurt so i need a pouch or a bucket or something to carry some water.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and looked through it.

Ten~ awh i got one!

Naru~ great! thanks *grabs bucket and starts running back to the creek*.

Sakura~ NARUTO were you going!.

Naru~(at a distance) im going to get some water to clean her wound!.

Sakura, Tenten and kiba looked at eachother then shino pops up.

Shino~ hey did i just hear naruto? what did i miss?

Tenten looked dumfounded. ten~ THATS THE MOST I EVER HEARD U TALK...REGULARLY!.

They all started rushing toward Hashi to were Hinata was. Hashi found his daughter

-0-

Hinata's POV.

When naruto left she took off her pants and layed back agents the tree, she sigh to herself. 'i wonder what naruto thinks of me' She leaned her head back on the tree sitting in her coat and leggings that only coverd half her thighs. She heard twigs cracking and footsteps so she looked in the general direction thinking it was naruto.

Hina~ Naru-...uh oh, daad!?

Sakara and them showed up panting.

Sakura~ Hinata! are you ok!?*looking at all the sum what dried blood on her legs.*

Hina~ yeah im fine did you all find naruto?

Ten~yeah hes at the creek getting water.

Kiba~ O.0 WHA- WHY ARE YOUR PANTS OFF? *Turns around to avoid looking.*

Hina~ N-Naruto sai-

Hashi~ that bastard im going to-

Shino~ i wouldnt do that he saved your daughter. i guarantee he's only looking out for her.

Hashi~ by letting her sit here with no pants on!?

Shino~ im SHURE! he had no intentions to do anything elts but help her wound...

Sakura and Tenten were aiding Hinatas wound while the two were arguing about her pants and naruto.

-00-

Akamaru~ Arff arrff.

naruto is jogging up to help sakura and give her the water. naruto looked at shino for a quick sec. to see why hashi was giving him such a hard death glare. He noticed that shino signeld him to stay away from Hashi tho he dont know what for. Naruto ripped a piece of his shirt of to use it as a cloth. He stuck his jacket over behind Hinata on her shoulders so shes more comfortable. Naruto dipped the cloth in the water and started dabbing the wound.

Hina~ AAHHHHW!

Naru~Hina im sorry i dint mean to hur-

Sakura~ Naruto let me do it...its ok

Naruto handed the cloth to her and grabbed Hinatas hand. Ten ten was holding her other hand.

Naru~ Your gonna be alright Hinata.

Hina~aawwhh! Naruto! i-it h-hurts

Ten~ kiba do something useful and you and hashi get some more clean water!

Hina~awhhhwohw.! hmmmmmmmmmm*bites on lip

Sakura~ hang on hinata-chan we almost got it clean.'man it worse than it looks'

Naruto leans over and puts his shoulder up to her, grabs the back of her head and puts her head onto his shoulder.

Naru~ everythings gunna be okay. just a little bit more

(Sakura and Tenten look at eachother)

Sakara just finished putting the cloth over to hold the wound from bleeding anymore.

Sakura~ okay that should hold for now, Ten ten shino kiba and hashi eskort them back to the camp im gunna stay and look for medical hurbs.

Naru~okay thank you so much Sakura.

Hina~*passed out*

naruto lifts hinata on his back again. Hashi looks even more pissed now. Kiba suggested that she ride on akimaru but naruto protested

Naru~She saved my life, Twice i wanna do everything i can for her.

Hashi eased his anger and thought.'Hinata if this is the one you love...then-' hashis thoughts got cut off by shino telling him that we need to move.

_9O_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Me~ hey people i know this is a short chapter and its not all about naruto and hinata...i lied . . . anyways i made this chapter pritty quick so i dint have time to edit. i will edit it tomarro or the next day...idk yet

Takeshi~hey babe what u still doing up?

me~uh i was just finishing our story...well ch3

Tashi~oh ok wel wile were up ;) *kisses on my neck*

me~ Heyeyey stop u know what that dose to me...plus we got people watching.

Tashi~so let them watch.

me~ no thats *gets violated with kisses* uhuhhuooh NO stop ...hmmmmmmhmmmmmmm!

Tashi~ like i said she will be back tomarro...then the fans can have her but for tonight shes mine.

TOBI~ TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI LOVE'S THIS STORY YOU SHOULD TOO *FAVFAVFAVFAVFAVFAV* LIKE AND REVIEW I LIKE SPOILERS AND OTHERS PREDICTIONS ON HOW THIS STORRIES GUNNA TURN OUT. ^0^


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

me~ ok people nobody has request me to do ANYTHING YET! with any sertain characters so i dont kno-

Sasuke~ hey

Me~*panics* h-h-hi s-s-sasuke...

Sasuke~ are you making this chapter about me and Sakara?

Me~ if you want it t-to be

Sasuke~ yes, i wanna be in ur story a lil biit more.

Naru~ *walks in my room* Sasuke what u doing in my lil girls room?

Sasuke~ hmmf...ill see you later Susuki-Sayuri Uzumaki

*vanish in fire* ^

Naru~ Suki why was h-

Me~ nuthing im ok. back to the story i gess ill make this about Sakura sence uh i got a request from Sasuke... anyways enjoy

(FAIR WARRNING THIS MAY CONTAIN RAPE AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT U CAN SKIP I WILL SIGNAL YOU WHEN THAT TIME COMS) or you can just skipp this whole chapter tho its important later you can sum up what happends...

TOBI~ TOBI'S A GOOD BOY SUKI IS NOT, SHE DONT OWN NARUTO.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sakura's story

After they all agreed that they would take Hinata back to camp and Sakura stayed to look for medical hurbs, she ran off towred the mountain. She was searching for a sertain flower witch would grow at the top of the montain, and when she found one she bent over to pick it. then she saw to feet in front of her. The pinket looked up to see the only Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura~ S-sa-sasuk-ke

Sasuke~ Hello Sakura. How have you been?

Just then sakura looked back down at her hands and curled her fist up.

Sakura~ What do you want...*she said in a deep voice*

Sasuke~ awwh now come on thats not how u answer a question. You have to answer with :im fine thankyou or im great or im-

Sasuke was cut off when sakura tried giving him a punch to the face.(upper cut). Sasuke leaned back so she missed then desipeared to show up behined her. She was back on her feet. Sakura was ready to fight. Her eyes went wide when he disapeared. then she notice he was behined her.

Sasuke~*stood close to her back* Now now, thats not how you should treat your gess.

Sakura~ your not my GESS!(chaaa!)

Sakura said that at the same time she turned around with a full deathly fist. Sasuke doged it again.

Sasuke~now why are you being so hostile? i thought you liked me...

Sakura~...that...that was...along time ago!..*trys to punch him again*

Instead of dogging the punch this time he cought her fist tho it hurt a little bit he dint show weekness. Sakura's face was in shock.

Sasuke~ even if it was its still there...your feelings for me. so here are your options you come with me quietly or i take you by force.

Sakura~even tho i tryed gaining your trust before...i dont think ill ever willingly go with you. It will be over my dead body.

Sasuke~humf...thats too bad. Chidori.

As soon as sasuke said that his hand lighted up with electricity and shocked her arm threw her whole body till she passed out.

Sasuke~unfortunatly i cant have you die.

Sasuke then picked her up and carried her away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sakura's POV.

Sakura woke up in a daze. She relized she was laying on a bed. she sat up proping herself with her arms.

Sakura~where am i?

she looked around the room she dint reconize it. then she got up and walked to the door. The pinkett opend it a little and peeked out.

Sakura~ Nobodie's here...*whisper*

Sakura opened the door more so she could walk out. She fallowed the hallway to the living room. She stoped and looked around she still dint know where she was, or how she got their. The house was empty, just her. The house was a wooden log house. it had lime green furnature with a small coffee eating table infront of it and a fire place in front of that. Sakura walked over to the couch and placed her hand on it. she started rubbing the back of her finger tips on the back of the couch rest. She looked up from the couch and saw the kitchen. The pinkett walks in the kitchen and opends all the covbers, they were all empty. then she cheacked the fridge witch was also empty. Sakura closed the door to the fridge and sighed.

Sakura~ (graawwwlllll...) im hungry.

She walks over to the front door in the living room and opends it. everything out side looked so peacfull and alot of energy was in the air.

(u can think of somthing more beautiful but they had alot and i mean alot! of trees around them)

At a distance, Sakura saw a figure walking towerd the house. She squinted her eyes hope to see who it was better and relized it was sasuke. Then she had flashbacks to were she had seen him and gessed that he brought her here. Her only question is why her? Sakura started running toword him and ran passed him.

Sasuke~I wouldnt go to far out if i were you.

Sakara stoped a few feet away from the uchiha.

Sakura~ oh and why not?*PLACING A HAND ON HER HIP*

Sasuke~ because theres a barrier. you will get hurt if you try to pass it.

Sakura~ and sence when do you care id i get hurt or not.

Sasuke~ Because it wont only hurt you it could kill you.(he lied to get her to come back) why dont you help me carry these bags inside.

Sakera just gave him a hard glare and walked passed him back to the entrence of the house

Sasuke~*sigh* this is gunna be harder than i thought.(he whisperd to himself)

Sakura walks in and sits on the couch and left the door open. Sasuke walked in and sighed again as he walked to the kitchen and put the food away that he had in the bags

Sakuke~ thanks for the help

Sakura~hmf

Sasuke had another bag full of cholthes. He walked over to sakura and sat down next to her on the couch. he handed the bag out to her

Sasuke~ here i bought you some chloths so you can change and ill wash the ones your warring...there quite dirty.

Sakura just huft and looked away. She dosnt even know why she cant just kill him now. somthing wassnt letting her. Sasuke put the bag on the coffee eating table, got up and walked to the kitchen and started to get things out to cook. 15 minutes later sakura looked at the uchiha in the kitchen cooking wile she was still sitting on the couch. The first thing she notice that he wasnt waring that awfull outfit he usually wares. Sasuke had on a black t-shirt and a navi blue jacket (with a collor of corse) on and tan cargo pants.

Sakura~'he looks just like any normal person would with regular chloths on...you could say he looks at peace with himself.'

Sakura stoped and turned her head sharply when the uchiha caught her looking at her. He was smerking and she knew it. She looked over to the bag again and graped it and looked inside. Sasuke was standing beside her sitting now.

Sasuke~Why dont you take a bath and clean up for dinner.

Sakura~ why, so you can spy on me?

Sasuke~ i promise not to peek. now go.

He said with a smerk but it was a polite smerk. With an eased face. Sakura stood up and walked to the bathroom witch was in the hallway. Sasuke went back into the kitchen and contenued cooking.

Sasuke~ 'Witch way should i go at this?...should i force her or should i go the other way and weigh it out till she comes around..but, even then that may take forever...well at least my sharingon will be good for somthing.'

Sasuke sighed and made their plates and placed them on the coffee eating table. He placed pillows on the floor so they could sit on them. Sakura walks out in her new pj's sasuke bought for her.

Sasuke~ wow it fits...i thought i bought it a little to big.

Sakura didnt say a word. She walked over to the table and put her hands together then bowed her head. Sasuke didnt know what she was doing so he just watched her and sgrugged it off. Sakura was giving grace for the food and for the gods to help her with the situation with sasuke. they sat in comlete silence, till Sasuke boke that silence.

Sasuke~ So how is everybody doing?

Sakura didnt say a word to him. She just gave him a hard glare wile still facing at her food.

Sasuke~ Oh come on now im just trying to start a conversation.

Sakura~why would i want to have a conversation with you, let alone tell you how everyone is doing.

Sasuke~well, we are the only two people here...if we just talk to ourselfs in our mined ...(raises his hand to tell it like a secret) we might go insain..

Sakura~why not?, its already to late for you.

Sasuke~ hahahaha, yeah i can see why you think that. *sigh* if only you could of seen it the way i did...

they both just sat ther in silence after that and eat the rest of ther dinner. Sasuke started a fire after a half hour went by. Sakura just sat on the couch and he sat beside her watching the fire.

Sakura~So were are we?

Sasuke~ Oh somwere in the great lands..

Sakura ~that tells me much... -_-

Sasuke~ well if i tell you were we are then you might try to leave me...uh i ment run away...

Sakura thought to herself, facing her lap.' why would sasuke want me to stay?is he planning on using me as an expeariment? is he planing on telling me what hes gunna do to detroy the leaf?...or yet Naruto? what does he want. what does he want from me?!'

Sasuke~what you thinking about?

Sakura didnt say a word. Sasike layed back and put his arm on the back of the couch and streachted one leg out. Sakura didnt move. There was only a foot in between the two of them. Sakura turned her head to look at the Uchiha. Sakura was overwhelmed with the questions in her head that she had to ask just one to know whats going on with him, But she dint think that he would answer her question.

Sakura~Sasuke...(he looked at her) why do you keep me here?, what do you want from me?

Sasuke sat up a little bit but kept his arm on the back of the couch. He turns and faces her with his body, still keeping his gaze on her eyes. Raises a hand and places it on her cheek. Looks her strait in the eyes and leans i a little bit.

Sasuke~ i want...your love.

Sakura just looked at him with shock. Eyes wide, mouth open a little bit, enough to take a gasp in. Sasuke leaned in closer, kissing her with lips. Sakura tryed to pull away but she couldnt. She was in the same situation as eairlyer when she wanted to kill him. Somthing wasnt letting her. Then she thought to herself. 'this must be a dream'. So she closed her eyes and whent with it.

(WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS YOUR WARNING IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ LEMONDS/RAPE THEN TURN BACK NOW OR KEEP SCROLLING TILL I SIGNAL YOU TO READ AGAIN...IT WILL LOOK ALOT LIKE THIS.)

Sasuke leaned in more and licked the top of her lips asking for an entrance to deapen the kiss. She alowed it without knowing and he lened her back softly, her head laying on the armrest of the lime green couch.

(just think of him ontop of her...this is the closest picture i could fined.)

Sasuke had one arm behined her back gripping her shirt. his other hand that he had on her cheek slid down her are still kissing. Sakura wrapped her arm around sasuke's neck and her other arm on his back. Sasuke let go of the kiss and kissed down her jaw line, on her neck and pulled the sleeve over her sholder. Sakura's legs tighten up and her hand gripped the back of his shirt.

Sakura~ Ahhhhah, Sasuke what a-are you d-doing? ahhhhhhhh(paints*)

Sasuke~*stops kissing her neck* like i said i want you to love me. im willing to do anything and everything for you.

Sakura was at lost for words. Sasuke went back to taunting her kissing on her hand slid down her chest to the bottem of her shirt. Sakura who was still tence, tenced even more when she felt his finger tips on her belly's skin and felt it keep going up till he got to her bra. Sasuke slipped his hand under her bra and started massaging her left brest. Sakura moaned of the funny feeling she had in her belly/sides whitch is known as pleasure. Once sasuke heard her moan he went faster and started flicking her tit back and forth with his finger. Sakura moan even louder. Sasuke was getting frusterated cause he was feeling restriction. He pulled out his hand and stop kissing her neck. he went in and kissing her lips again and started pulling her shirt off. Sakura's face was getting red blushes, each shade darker than the first. The uchiha let go of her lips to pull the shirt over her head and instantly went back to kiss her deaper this time. Sakura had her arms in between them now and was tugging and gripping his shirt. Sasuke took off his jacket still kissing her to make it easyer for her. He gripped her hips right above her shorts rocking her deapening the kiss as he could rubbing his manhood on her thigh. he opened her legs and placed hiself between them and let go of the kiss.

Sasuke~come on what you waiting for..*smiles to her* Pull my shirt off.

Sakura was painting from the intence kissing. She sat up a little bit putting him to sit on his knees, lifting his shirt slowly. Looking at his nice fitting broad chest. Once she pulles his shirt over her head she throwes it on the flore then places her hands on his chest feeling every inch of it.

Sakura~this must be a dream..*feelig his chest more* YES DEFFENATLY A DREAM.

Sasuke chuckled at what she said almost at a whisper and started kissing her again laying her back down on the couch. He slides his hands behind her the untrap her bra.(witch he did succesfully the first time). throwing it on the table but falls off. Sakura arches her back and wraps her arms back around sasuke's neck. Sasuke, pressing his chest into her brests, starts to rock again this time rubbing his dick on her pussy, but they still both had there pants on. They both go at that for about a minute. Sasuke lets go of her lips again and kisses her neck. Takes one hand and start massaging her breast again still rocking on her. He kisses down her chest and moves his hand so he can suck on her. He switched hands massaging her left brest now and sucking her right. Sakura moans in pleasure even more. She tryes restraining herself.

Sasuke~*Lookes up at her* I know your holding back..you dont have to hold back its just us here.

Sakura~ HMMMM! no im afraid.. *paints* i might..*pants* be to loud...

Sasuke~well in that case i know somthing that you cant hold back from. *smiles*

Sasuke switches brests and takes his right hand and grippes her brest hard. Sakura almosts screems in pain, but it felt good. He takes his left hand and unbuttons her shorts and slips his hand in under her panties then starts rubbing her clitoris in a circular motion. Sasuke was right Sakura couldnt hold out much longer till she screemed out in pleasure.

Sakura~ HMMM! AHHHHH! SASUK CANT ..AHHH

Sakura moaned. Sasuke then got up and took her pants off and went back to what he was doing but switched brests. Sakura kept screaming sasuke's name. She couldnt belive this was accually happening. She thought it was a dream but to her it feels to real to be a dream. Sasuke slid his middle finger in her vaginal and was moving it in and out of her. teasing her.

Sakura~ SASUKEEEEE! S-S-SSSTOP! i i dont think i can take anymore.

Sasuke~ this is just the beginning.

Sasuke took his hand out and went down.

Sakura~ Sasuke whah what are yo-AAHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke started licking her clitoris and stuck two fingers in her. Sakara screemed as he toyed with her. Going in and out licking her clitoris and sucking on.

Sakara~ SASUKE AWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH! PLEASE STOP!

Sasuke~ ok i think you had enough of that. You ready for the real thing?

Sakura~yessahh thank you...uh wait what?

The Uchiha started taking his pants off along with underware. Sakura's eyes went wide when she relized what he was doing and blushed her whole face red and looked to the side. sasuke got back on top of her and played with her entrance with his (other) head. Sakura suinted her eyes still facing the other way. Sasuke pinched her chin making her face him and starting kissing her. She didnt refuse. She wraped her arms back around his neck one hand in his hair. Sasuke already had deapen the kiss so much to distract her and he shooved his dick in hard and fast to break her hime. Sakura gripped his hair and pulled it hard wile her other heand had put scratches on his back.

Sakura~ AAAHHHHHHHH! SASUKE THAT HURTTTSSSSSS!

Sakura's eyes started watering up with tears going down her face. Sasuke just sat ther and waited for her to form shape.

Sakura~ why...why sasuke? why would you do this?*tearsstill comming out her eyes*

Sasuke~ because i already told you.. i want you to love me.

Sakura~ ok...ok ..ill love you..forever till the day i die. now will you stop?

Sasuke~ Im sorry i cant, but i promise you it will only feel better from now.

Sasuke pulled him self out a half way. Sakura gasped as he did. He pushed back in easy this time. Sakura let little short huffs out as he went in. Sasuke repeated it going in and out slowly. He started going faster hearing her moan wanting more.

Sakura~ OH! please harder sasuke!.

Sasuke~ as you wish.

Sasuke thrusted in hard and grunted. Sakura screemed as He repeaded what she asked for. Her boobs were bouncing a little at how hard he was thrusting in her. sasuke kept going faster and thrusting harder to her moans and his grunts. Sasuke was going really fast when...

Sakura~ SASUKEEEEE! IM I FEEL LIKE IM IM GOIN TO ...BURST!

Sasuke~ Me too Sakura!.

And with the last of it, Sasuke let a hard thrust and bursted in her wile she came on him. They both sat there for a wile, him still in her. Sasuke waqs breathing hard and Sakura was he lifted himself up off of her she was passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(ITS OK TO READ NOW THE WORST IS OVER! READ GOSH DANGIT!)

IN THE REAL WORLD.

Sasuke let go of the jutsu. Sakura was still passed out.

Sasuke~ i manage to do what i wanted to do...now its time to get you back home.

He got his pants on and his shirt and put the cholths back on her. Sasuke picked her up and started walking to the camp.

Sasuke~ the least i can do is take her back to the camp myself... sence its dark out.

Sasuke did so taking her back. He had a couple close calls of her waking up but she fell right back to sleep.. Sasuke showed up walking slow at the entrance of the camp. The sun was just starting to come up.

Guard1~ HEY YOU...STATE YOUR NAME & BUISNESS.

Sasuke~ My name is Sasuke Uchiha, this here is Sakura Hurono. Im here to see the hokage.

Guard2~ Sorry lady tsunade is not taking requests to see anyone today. Now lay her on the grou-

Sasuke~ i will not let go of her till i see the hokage and had Sakura to her. Now take me to here or ill massicure this place.

Guard1 sent Guard2 to go get more people here to help.

Guard1~ We will take you too her but just know you will be guarded by 7 of us. If you try and do anything to harm people here we will have to defend and kill you.

Sasuke~'as if you can touch this'... fine.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Me~ HEY SORRY IF THIS IS NOT EDITED AND THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST THIS I HAD TO DO SOME OTHER THINGS SO I WAS WRITTING THIS INBETWEEN THE "SPARE TIME''

tHANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

i PROMISE TO EDIT WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE.


End file.
